RE: Shadows Story
by XdreizehnX
Summary: I brought back my first story. Now Veren and Verse have found themselves in a world of magic, games, and fragile balances. *this is a re-write of my original story."


**Shadow's Story**

_A story repeated but still just the same,_

_with familiar faces but not always names._

_A new form of power grasps all from within,_

_when an old finished story begins new again._

**It has been a long time coming but now that my writing skills have improved…I'm coming back to the first story I wrote and giving it a new life.**

**Chapter one**

**You are now leaving reality**

I woke slowly…Mondays are the worst I thought as I dragged Myself out of bed and into the shower. Twenty minutes later I was walking to school, I pulled my coat closer to myself. The mornings were getting colder even though it was still October. I met up with two of my friends and idly chatted with them on the way to school. By lunchtime I was already falling asleep and my last two classes of the day were a bore. After school I walked home wishing that football practice had gone on for a week longer. I got home and my brother Veren was on the computer in our living room.

"T'sup Ven" I say using his nickname. Receiving nothing more than a mumble I walk into the kitchen. I grab a snack before walking back into the living room. I notice that Veren is gone and the basement door is wide open. For the past year my brother had been attempting to build his own particle accelerator. He had finally gotten the things he needed but he still was looking for a power source. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the basement. I sprinted towards the stairs and practically jumped down them to see my brother attempting to put out a fire.

"Veren what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! Just a little hiccup."

"Define hiccup…the floor's on fire…and it's made of cement!" I yell

"Oh…right…well that's difficult to explain." Veren replies

"Well better explain to me than mom and dad."

"Well I used magic…" Veren says.

"You're kidding right…magic?" I say back

"Well yeah sort of…watch." Veren grabs a handful of some sort of powder and throws it on the ground. He then claps his hands and slams them into the powder setting it on fire.

"See?" Veren says

"Haven't you ever heard of flash powder?" I ask

"This is coal dust…" Veren says

"Ok…you have me stumped there…"

"just watch…" Veren says as he turns his makeshift accelerator on.

"This is something pretty cool…I need your help. When I say go do exactly what I just did."

"Ok" I reply. Tyler ducks into the ring made by the small accelerator and sprinkles the powder on the floor making strange symbols. Then he hit's a couple of keys on his laptop and the accelerator begins giving off a blue glow.

"Ready?" Veren yells over the now loud accelerator.

"What?" I yell back as I watch him hit another button the blue glow seems to come off the accelerator and move towards the symbols. Time almost seems to slow down for a second as Veren yells go and I slam my hands into the powder. All the symbols blaze to life and the blue glow intensifies. Suddenly the glow starts to spin creating a vortex that sucks the powder up. A flaming blue wall now surrounds me and Veren. I try to yell to him but my words are lost in the noise. Suddenly I feel a lurch in my stomach and watch as several things around me float into the air as if gravity has been reversed. Suddenly I myself float into the air and when I look Veren is floating as well. I try to shout to Veren once again but the noise is lost and we both continue to float. Suddenly there is a loud ringing sound and when I look up the ceiling is no longer there but there are clouds instead. Suddenly gravity completely reverses and I'm thrown through the opening. There is a bright flash of light before I find myself standing on nothing. When I look around there is nothing in every direction. In front of me there is a stone arch carved with various symbols. I slowly begin to approach the strange arch when it lights up with a brilliant violet light. A figure steps out of the light and looks at me. He is shrouded in a veil of darkness and I cannot see him clearly. He raises his hand and bolts of violet lightning arc between his fingers. In a deep rumbling voice that seems to be inside my head he says

"_**You are not welcome in the realm between realms. The powers here will consume you. Your brother has arrived yet he did not pass through my domain. I will send you with a gift to help in the many troubles you will soon have."**_

"What?" I yell

"_**Take the gift and use it well. It will appear when you need it most. For now…forget all you have heard here."**_

"I attempted to say something but my mind fogged over and a bolt of violet lightning shot from the figures hand and hit me in the chest. Arcs of lightning spread across my body and enveloped me and once again the pull of gravity reversed and I was pulled upwards. There was a crackling sound followed by an explosion and I suddenly saw a night sky. Then gravity returned and I could tell I was falling from a high place. I fell what seemed to be fifteen feet and hit the ground hard. I struggled to breath but my lungs refused to work and my world faded to black.

**So this begins the rewrite of my first story, this time without all the mistakes and with more action. Hope you enjoy XdreizehnX**


End file.
